Tigger's Honey Hunt
Tigger's Honey Hunt is a video game that was released in 2000 for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Microsoft Windows. The game was developed by DokiDenki Studiohttp://games.ign.com/objects/027/027454.html "DokiDenki Studio" company profile on IGN.com a third-party developer, for Disney Interactive whom published the PC version and co-released the game on home consoles through NewKidCo in North America, while the European release was published by Ubi Soft. In 2002 the game was re-released in the UK as part of a two pack of Disney PlayStation games along with the game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. A spiritual successor titled Pooh and Tigger's Hunny Safari''http://www.gamespot.com/pooh-and-tiggers-hunny-safari/ GameSpot.com review and score of "Pooh and Tigger's Hunny Safari". was later released, with different mini games but otherwise sharing much of the same story. Story Winnie the Pooh decides to have a party for his friends but needs more honey. He asks Tigger, a tiger with spring-like tail, to help him collect the honey they will need to have the party. Other friends from the Hundred Acre Wood such as Owl, Rabbit, Kanga, Piglet and Roo, also help ''Tigger find the honey they will need. After traveling through six areas and completing three minigames, Tigger goes to talk to Christopher Robin about finding more honey and he suggests different kinds of food. The party is a big success thanks to Pooh and Tigger. Gameplay There are two forms of play in Tigger's Honey Hunt, 2½ dimensional platformer style levels, and secondly one of three mini games, which make up 9 levels.http://ign64.ign.com/articles/164/164155p1.html IGN review by Matt Casamassina In the platform areas Tigger must find a required number of honey pots to exit a level. He can then return after collecting any of the two special bounces he learns along the way, which will help him find the rest of the 100 honey pots that are hidden in each of the platform levels. Some enemies such as bats, crows, and woozles can be defeated by jumping on them, but others like heffalumps can only be avoided. There is one friend in each of the platform levels which needs Tigger's help finding a hidden item. While most items are not alive, in the 8th level the player must find Roo. Helping them will unlock a Time Trial challenge for that stage. Hidden in each level are 4 pieces of Roo photographs that when collected will unlock artworks in the "Photo Album". Collecting all 100 honey pots will unlock 4 pieces of Rabbit photographs, while completing the Time Trial challenge will unlock 4 pieces of Pooh photographs. Collecting these additional photographs also unlocks artwork in the "Photo Album". Apart from the main game, there are three minigames that are based on classic games, and can be played with other players. Rabbit Says is a variation of the game Simon says. Pooh Stick is a game of throwing sticks into a river, and allowing the different speed currents to push them to the finishing line. Paper, Scissors, Owl is a version of the game Rock-paper-scissors. Voice cast (PS/PC versions only) * Jim Cummings - Tigger/Winnie the Pooh * Steve Schatzberg - Piglet * Ken Sansom - Rabbit * Gregg Berger - Eeyore * Nikita Hopkins - Roo * Tress MacNeille - Kanga * Andre Stojka - Owl * Michael Gough - Gopher * Brady Bluhm - Christopher Robin Reception Most reviews of the game were positive citing the game's graphics, animation, and cut scenes. 64 Magazine described the game as "the most faithful representation of any cartoon character on any games machine so far!"64 Magazine, Issue 48, Page 41, Paragon Publishing Ltd. The PlayStation and PC versions of the game have digital animated scenes with voice over, and mini clips from the cartoon;http://psx.ign.com/articles/165/165585p1.html IGN review by Marc Nix however, the N64 version does not have the voice messages or the cartoon scenes, which N64 Magazine describes as "something that looks, and plays as if it's something still half way through development."N64 Magazine, Issue 51 page 38. Nintendo Power pointed out that "The game relies heavily on text, and more spoken dialogue... would have been more appropriate for its audience." See also * List of Disney video games References Category:2000 video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Windows games Category:Cancelled Dreamcast games Category:Video games developed in France Category:Winnie-the-Pooh video games Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:Video games scored by Christopher Young Category:Video games scored by Maurice Jarre Category:Video games scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Video games scored by Shirley Walker Category:Video games scored by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Video games scored by Michael McCuistion Category:Video games scored by Lolita Ritmanis